The Final Destination
by Master of the Dawns
Summary: May Julie be the descendent of Tigress? Or perhaps Po?  What would happen if she found out her true backround?  What does destiny have instore for her?
1. Begining

Why is my fur so... so... pale?  
>Having pale-orange fur is <em><strong>ANYTHING<strong>_ but normal...  
>To top it off, I look like I've got the face of a panda... Well, I'm not chubby, or black and white... But I <strong>DO<strong> have those black circles around my eyes, exept they may be brown...  
>My thoughts were inturupted by a shove on the shoulder.<br>"Huh?" I wondered, looking back to see who had passed by me.  
>Kelly Goodman.<br>The popular girl, of course.  
>Not that I care that she may be prettier than me, be a lioness, and she's not mixed, like I am...<br>She luckly knows her background, while I'm struggling to do my next project on my family tree.  
>All my mother has told me is that my family came from China, then had later on moved to America.<br>But what she **DIDN'T** tell me was _WHO_ lived in China.  
>Were they famous?<br>Were they poor?  
>Were they villans?<br>Were they heroes?  
>Were they regular villagers?<br>All my questions remained unanswered So after the bell rings, I'm gonna ask my mom about my background. She just HAS to know it...  
>I opened my locker and shoved two notebooks inside.<br>"Julie! Girl check this out!" a snake called out to me.  
>I turned to see my best friend, Helen, rushing (or slithering) over to me.<br>I closed my locker and turned to face her.  
>"What?"<br>"Alex JUST HAPPEND to break up with Jazmine! Can you belive it?" The girl said in excitement.  
>"And?" I asked, less amused.<br>"And?" she repieted in shock. "He's OURS!"  
>I snorted. "Yeah, after he dates Mackenizie, Kelly, and some OTHER girls."<br>I spun on my heel, and left the snake drifting by my locker.  
>She rushed back over to me.<br>"You never know. And by the way, wanna come over during the weekend?" she asked.  
>I shrugged. My way of saying "Sure, why not?".<br>"Alright!" she shouted as she smiled, then slithered back to her own locker.  
>That girl is just plain gossip. I smiled.<br>Just then this horrible noise made me jump.  
>The bell, and I happend to be right next to it.<br>I rushed past the crowd of people longing to get out the front doors.  
>I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd until I was out the doors and walking down the steps.<br>My grandfather's car was parked in the parking lot, not too far from the front entrance.  
>He's an old, thin , tiger.<br>Did I happen to mention he was INCREADIBLY grumpy?  
>I walked to him and gave him a hug, then I released him and continued my way to the old, Toyota...<br>Oh god. No.  
>"JULIE!" two kids shouted in excitement.<br>Great.  
>The kids are here.<br>What's next? My uncle just happend to pick them up at seven?  
>I sighed and walked to the open door.<br>"Hello, sweety!" my grandmother greeted.  
>She's an , um... overweight, panda.<br>What I don't get is how a TIGER could POSSIBLY marry , nevertheless MATE with, a panda.  
>I smiled at her and threw myself on the backseat of the van.<br>The two kids waving at me.  
>One of them pulled off her seatbelt and sat in the back with me.<br>Lani, she's a bosy, bosy little girl. She's a white tiger with black stripes.  
>Connor was a panda, with orange ears.<br>I sighed as she tried to reach for my backpack. Then I thought-  
>This is going to be an awfully long day..<p>

**Hope you liked!**

**Yes, this is my new story. **

**PLEASE R&R :3**

**If yew truly luff me.**


	2. Begining continued

**I've been out for a while...**  
><strong>Alright a LONG while, yes I had WRITERS BLOCK.<strong>  
><strong>ANYWHOO wiishh me luck-<strong>  
><strong>Oh and-<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. (I was shocked, too! XD JKJK)<strong>

I've never been so happy to be home!  
>Any other time, I would've hated coming home. I actually planned to hide out in the bathroom for an hour, stupid right?<br>And why I had this stupid idea, you ask?  
>Well, it's a long story.<br>Whenever I have a good day, I would stay in school waiting for it to turn to at least Three O'clock?  
>And when I have BAD days I rush to the car as fast as possible doing my best to not trip over my French Horn.<br>Wow... I guess it wasn't **THAT** long of a story..  
>I walk over to the small table in my kitchen and set my backpack down onto it, then started rummaging through the refrigirator.<br>"Hey, Julie, is it true you're chinese?" Lani asks innocently.  
>I stick my head out of the food heaven and look at my cousin. "Yes. I'm Chinese. <strong>YOU'RE<strong> Chinese. You're **BROTHER'S** Chinese. Our whole damn _**FAMILY**_ is Chinese." I answered trying my best not to sound rude.  
>I'm sorry, but when I'm looking for food, I shall not be disturbed.<br>Wait a little blonde, nose picking minute!  
>That little booger just reminded me of something.<br>I had to ask my mom about my family!  
><em>DUH<em>. How could I have forgotten?  
>I instantly run out of the kitchen, though the long hall way and into my mother's bedroom.<br>"Mommy?" I ask as if I was as little as Lani.  
>"Yes, JuJu?" she asks back. I roll my eyes. I HATE when she calls me "JuJu". I open her door.<br>"I'm doing this.. um... project. On my family tree." I stop to make sure she doesn't have anything to say, then I continue. "And I wan-**_NEED_** imformation about your side of the family."  
>SHe nods, then gets up off the bed and walks to one of her many cabinets.<br>She pulls out four VERY old looking photo albums out of it, then handed them to me.  
>"Have fun." she simply said before smiling, then rushing me out the door.<br>Sheesh, if you want me out so bad you might aswell use a boot.  
>I look at the oldest one which had been on the bottom of the stack.<br>I set it down onto the kitchen table and open it, sending papers flying everywhere.  
>One certain paper landed right infront of my foot.<br>I picked it up and slowly examined it. It had been a painting of eight or seven figures?  
>One a tiger. Next a snake. Then a bird... a monkey. A small rat thingie, and a... is that a bug? And a panda.<br>I pick up a second picture that shows a the same tiger from the previous picture holding a small black tiger with white stripes, and the same panda seen next to the tiger in the other painting, was standing behind a smaller figure with orange stripes and white fur.  
>I stared at the picture and wondered.. <em>Who were they?<em>

**I finised chapter two!**  
><strong>Now can you guess <em>WHO<em> she's related most to? Tigress? Or perhaps Po?**


	3. End of begining

**Hey guys….. Don't kill me! It's not my fault I haven't updated in a while…. Okay so maybe it is..**

**So um…. How's it been?... *ducks down slowly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. I'm too young to.**

This is insane… Well, not as insane as their clothing, but insane.

I was too deep into my thoughts to notice that I had just ripped off a piece of the paper. I turn it over, examining it. My auburn eyes wonder through the picture once more. I set it down and continue wondering through the rest of the book. I kept flipping through, picture by picture… or at least painting by painting. I don't know _why_ I was flipping so desperately… It just felt as if something was calling out my name..

"_Julie."_

I must be close! It's getting louder.. I flip even faster.

"_Julie."_

This is getting creepy.. I flip faster.

"_Julie!"_

I reach the end of the book and my head pops out.

"Julie, you're going to break them if you flip any faster."

I turn and see my younger sister, Natalie, standing behind me.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"You're… going… to…. Break it." She said a little bit slower. In other words, acting as if I were dumb, or maybe even retarded.

"Oh," I stop. "Do you by any chance know who these people are?"

She leans over and flips the pages back… she stops on a picture of a panda.

"He's the Dragon Warrior," she observed. " He's also fat… Or very in shape. For a panda at least."

I glance at the picture.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She looks up at me. " Because it says it right here," she pointed to the bottom of the page.

I felt stupid. "Oh.." I mumbled.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake from the table and bit into it. I looked at her in disgust. _Vanilla._

I slid the picture out of the slot and _once again_ knocked on my mom's door.

"Mommy?" I called.

I heard rustling.

"Hello?" I repeated. Only to hear more rustling. Then clicking. She opened the door.

"Uh-huh?" she murmured.

"Hey.. erm… mom," I showed her the painting. "Do you know who they are?"

I made a circle around the group with my claw.

"Uh-huh."

I stared at her, waiting for her to answer. My eyes widened.

"Well?" my eyes wondered behind her into her room, then back at her.

"Oh, what?" she asked, her eyes staring at me blankly. I sighed, frustrated.

"Do you know who _THEY," _I circled my claw around them with more speed, my eyes were on her, still. "Are?"

"Your ancestors, silly!" she grinned at me. I gave her a face that said, "_like- I- didn't-already-know- that"._

"No, I know they're my ancestors, but WHO are they?" I asked again. She shrugged, then shut the door. ON MY FACE.

I huffed, completely and utterly annoyed. I'll figure it out myself.

You'd be sure I did.

Turns out, they lived in China.

They were warriors,

and I'm the decendant of the panda.

**That's an awkward way to end it…**

**Sorry for such a short chapter!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! Besides, I have big things planned for this story.**

**Happy *late* New Years!**


End file.
